The Sorcerer of Dreams
by JoKer-Neal
Summary: Arthur and Kiku have been involved in the art of magic for many years, hiding it from their friends, but one day Kiku decided to leave it all behind. However, will he have to become a sorcerer once again when the senate threatens to end his existence?


**Description: **Both Arthur and Kiku have been involved in the art of magic for many years, hiding it from their friends, but one day Kiku decided to leave it all behind. However, will he have to become a sorcerer once again when the senate threatens to end his existence?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or Umineko no Naku Koro Ni

**Author's Note: **Okay this may be a really strange idea and all- I mean crossing Hetalia and Umineko of all things makes no sense at all- but I just had to write it down! I had a dream about it where I was Arthur and all this stuff happened…it was awesome and since I love both series I thought I'd share this with all of you so enjoy!

* * *

Kiku Honda lay wide awake in his bed as he stared up at the blank ceiling of his bedroom. He hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep in the past few nights because of a recurring nightmare about his past and it was becoming quite a problem. He had thought of confiding in someone about his nightmares, but that was a part of his past that he would rather keep a secret from his friends. The only person he could really talk to was his longtime friend Arthur Kirkland who had shared those past experiences with himself; but Arthur was always quite busy leading a double life.

In Kiku's earlier years he had been a strong believer of the occult and in magic and after many years of hard training he had achieved the status of sorcerer. It was Arthur in fact who had recognized him as such and had given him the honorary title of Sorcerer of Dreams. At that time the young Japanese man hadn't realized how much trouble and work it would be to keep up both of his two lives separate from each other. Eventually the work became too overwhelming and Kiku had made the decision to quit his life of magic permanently. He hadn't ever been that talented in the first place; Arthur had always far outranked him in both talent and ability.

The world of magic to Kiku was both wondrous and terrifying at the same time. Arthur had taught him basic magic and how to utilize his powers, but Kiku had never gotten involved in any of the games that the high powered witches often played to kill time. He hadn't known anyone in the magic world either, but of course he had heard names of the most powerful and famous witches such as Bernkastel or Lambdadelta. Or of feats such as the legendary game played between Battler Ushiromiya and Beatrice the Golden Witch. These kinds of things interested him to some extent, but perhaps a bit too dangerous and overwhelming for him to ever get really involved in.

The day Kiku had put everything behind him he had believed he would be able to forget everything as well. That however, did not seem to be the case as a growing sense of fear instilled itself inside of his mind. Arthur had told him there was no way to fully get rid of his powers, and that they could be endlessly close to 0 but still exist. He feared every day that somehow his powers would unexpectedly return, or that he would harm or kill someone close to him by accident. Most of all he feared he would be sought out by a witch or sorcerer and have to get involved all over again into the world he tried so desperately to leave behind. If his friends were hurt he would never be able to forgive himself.

In this way Kiku both admired Arthur and thought he was quite foolish and reckless all at the same time.

Arthur was known as the Sorcerer of Beginnings and possessed the power of a creator, the same power Maria the Witch of Origins possessed. Arthur had been involved in magic far longer than Kiku could even begin to think, and he was immensely talented. Kiku knew of his struggles and the pain he had to go through when often dealing with other sorcerers or witches, yet he still was able to attend world meetings or G8 meetings with the same (somewhat) cheerful and energetic disposition he always carried.

Today happened to be one such day and Kiku knew he only had a few minutes to get ready before he had to head over to the conference room. Global warming was going to be discussed once again as their main topic, however as usual, no progress was expected to be made.

Kiku sighed as he forced himself off of his bed and over to his dresser, lazily pulling on his military uniform and flattening his hair to look at least semi-presentable. "I wish these meetings were not so early in the morning. In fact, sometimes I'd rather not attend them at all…but it is my duty as a representative of Japan…"

"That most certainly can be arranged."

At the sound of a voice behind him, Kiku turned sharply around and came face to face with a young woman who looked perhaps his own age or a few years younger. She had straight black hair, a red coat with a pink tie, and a frilly skirt with a symbol stitched onto it that seemed vaguely familiar to Kiku. It resembled a wing of some sort.

"You don't know me? Well you must have a bad memory."

Kiku silently shook his head. He certainly didn't know the girl's name, but the small golden butterflies disappearing into the air told him she was someone associated with the Golden Witch Beatrice. "You…are a friend of the Golden Witch?"

"Merely furniture created for her use among others. I am one of the Seven Stakes of Purgatory: Lucifer of Pride. You are Honda…Kiku, yes?"

"Y-yes." Try as hard as he might, a small falter could be heard in Kiku's voice; a fact which made Lucifer smirk.

"You don't have to look so scared, what kind of sorcerer are you? Obviously you are worthy of an audience with neither Beatrice-sama nor Battler-sama. I any case, I was told to give you this invitation. You may refuse of course, but who knows what may happen then? If you'll excuse me."

Lucifer handed Kiku a small envelope and disappeared in a swarm of golden butterflies before he had time to react.

The Japanese man wasn't sure what to do or if he even wanted to look inside of the envelope. That rainy night years ago he had sworn to never involve himself in magic again. He had sworn to never use magic again. But most of all, he swore he would never again have to look upon the face of a friend whom he had broken.

"This isn't real is it? No one out in that world would remember me anyway…." His hands started to shake as Kiku broke the seal on the small envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside.

Honda Kiku,

An important matter has been brought to my attention and I wish to discuss such with you. It is in this that I invite you for tea tomorrow afternoon, 3:00 pm your time. Arthur knows the usual place where I am, send my regards if you would. Stay sharp.

Ushiromiya Battler, Endless Sorcerer, Golden Sorcerer, Game Master

"Ushiromiya…Battler? What would he need to discuss with me of all people? If I should refuse this invitation…ah! I'm running late!"

Kiku stuffed the envelope into his pocket and rushed out the door, hoping he wasn't going to arrive too late to the meeting. At first he had thought missing the meeting would give him more time to think things through, but Arthur would be at the meeting and he most likely would know what to do.

---

"I think everyone should donate their money to me so I can build a giant hero to shield the Earth from the sun's rays- thus ending world hunger!"

"You git! That doesn't even make any bloody sense. American's and their obscene ideas…"

"Just shut up, will you Iggy-"

"_Gomenasai! _I did not intend to arrive so late to this meeting. Please excuse my tardiness." Kiku rushed into the meeting room, interrupting Alfred and Arthur as he quickly took a seat next to Yao. From across the table Arthur gave him an inquisitive look but quickly turned his attention back to the American standing next to him.

"Kiku! Don't worry 'bout it, you didn't miss much. I was just making this awesome suggestion on how to end global warming. I'm sure you'll agree!"

"A-ah, yes…" Kiku suppressed a small yawn and tried to give his full attention to Alfred as he prepared himself to stay awake through the remainder of the meeting.

As usual nothing was decided and the meeting was soon adjourned as all of the nations filed out of the room. Just as Kiku stepped out into the hallway, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind turning him around.

"Did Battler send you an invitation this morning?"

"Arthur-kun! How did you know? I have it right here…" Kiku pulled the letter out of his pocket and the Englishman quickly read over it.

"I suspected as much. I had a small chat with him not too long ago and he said he had been meaning to meet up with you sometime soon."

"Why!? You know I don't want anything to do with this anymore. I put magic behind me…"

"You can put it away in your past but you can't deny the fact it's still a part of you. All you can do is go to see him tomorrow…I'll accompany you there and here what he has to say. We can figure things out afterwards, alright?"

"Yes." Arthur gave him a small pat on the shoulder before disappearing in a small cloud of green butterflies. Kiku wasn't sure what tomorrow's meeting was going to bring, but he wanted to get this all over with as soon as possible. However, unbeknownst to either of them was that Alfred had still been in the meeting room and had incidentally heard everything the two had said. Confused, he waited until Kiku had left before emerging from his hiding spot.

"What was all that about?! I know Arthur is a strong believer in magic…but he just disappeared into thin air!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **For the record I have never played the original games of Umineko so I don't know the whole story…I did watch the anime though. Some stuff going's to be made up here to fill the holes and such so I'm just saying it's not all gonna be correct. Well I hope you all enjoyed anyway and please review!


End file.
